


Благородный Рыцарь и Прекрасная Принцесса. Цена Свободы

by SelenaAlfer



Series: Храброе Сердце. Изабелла и Уильям. [1]
Category: Braveheart (1995)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Love, Historical, Historical Figures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaAlfer/pseuds/SelenaAlfer
Summary: Это более расширенная версия сцены свидания, в которой Уильям приезжает на встречу с Изабеллой, получив от неё второе письмо с предупреждением о готовящейся ловушке короля. Всё повествование ведётся с точки зрения Изабеллы. Я постаралась описать мысли, чувства и переживания, которые могли бы проноситься у неё в голове, пока она в одиночестве дожидалась приезда Уоллеса в заброшенном доме. Ну, и, конечно, что испытала, когда, наконец, увидела его, впервые поцеловала и переспала с ним. Вторая часть работы здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665209





	Благородный Рыцарь и Прекрасная Принцесса. Цена Свободы

**Author's Note:**

> Пересматривала намедни "Храброе Сердце" и жутко захотела успокоить душу и написать небольшую зарисовочку по этой интересной паре. Софи Марсо удалось прекрасно воплотить на экране образ принцессы Изабеллы, а Мэлу Гибсону - Уильяма Уоллеса. А вот его канонная жена, наоборот, впечатления не произвела. Мне она показалась плохо прописанным персонажем, созданным лишь для того, чтоб дать главному герою мотивацию к решительным военным действиям. Да, я знаю, что фильм просто кладезь исторических неточностей. Я в курсе, что такого романа быть не могло, так как на момент казни Уильяма в возрасте тридцати пяти лет, Изабелле не было и десяти... Но в данной работе я придерживаюсь не исторических сведений, а выдуманной любовной линии из фильма.

Из кувшина через край  
Льется в небо молоко;  
Спи, мой милый, засыпай,  
Завтра ехать далеко.  
Рассвета искал —  
Ушел невредим,  
Меня целовал  
Не ты ли один?  
  
Мельница «Двери Тамерлана»
    
    
      
        
    
          Она в который раз ёжится, жалея, что не надела поверх богато расшитого золотом королевского платья какой-нибудь простой, но тёплый плащ. Хотя, холод ли всему виной? Изабелла в волнении покусывает губы, меряет шагами бедную, маленькую комнатку, нервно постукивая сцепленными пальцами по животу, и украдкой бросает очередной взгляд в окно — приедет ли?
          Ждать, находясь в неведении — вот что самое ужасное. Она не знает наверняка, получил ли сэр Уильям её письмо, и удалось ли ему опять избежать подлой ловушки старого короля-тирана. Да и захочет ли он приехать? Всё-таки Изабелла, пусть и не по своей воле, является принцессой ненавистной ему страны. Страны, которая поработила его собственную и отняла всё, чем сэр Уоллес дорожил и всех, кого любил — отца, жену, верных друзей, оставив лишь пепелище из ненависти, боли и желания любой ценой отвоевать свободу.
          Она недовольно морщится, отгоняя от себя мрачные картины, услужливо подсовываемые богатым воображением. На одной из них сэр Уильям презрительно отворачивается, пока читает ту часть письма с просьбой о личной встрече наедине, на другой же просто лежит с застывшими голубыми глазами, устремлёнными к небу, поражённый в сердце мечом или стрелой кого-то из наёмников короля Эдуарда.
          Изабелла продолжает прохаживаться по уцелевшему, но заброшенному каменному дому, затем в нерешительности останавливается перед маленьким костерком, разведённым прямо здесь, на полу посреди комнаты, и протягивает к нему холодные пальцы, украшенные драгоценными перстнями, шумно вздыхая. Если он не приедет, она умрёт от беспокойства и стыда в ближайший час, ведь почти в каждой строчке письма, адресованного ему, было продемонстрировано неподобающее для благородной, воспитанной девы поведение. Не пристало знатной даме, да к тому же замужней, да ещё и принцессе великой державы, будущей королеве, так порочить себя: тайно доносами помогать врагам, а потом в довесок первой просить о встрече почти незнакомого мужчину, которого вся Англия считает разбойником и жестоким головорезом. Хотя Изабелла точно знает — сэр Уильям не такой, прочитала это в его глазах тогда, в шатре, при их первой встрече. Не мог человек, с глухой болью вспоминающий о невзгодах своей страны, с безграничной, непередаваемой горечью и ненавистью во взгляде, врать ей, рассказывая, как жестоко расправился английский король над отцом и любимой женщиной. Нет, он не варвар, не убийца, а герой и защитник Шотландии, ищущий справедливости, патриот, мечтающий освободить своё государство, чтобы тысячам других шотландцев не пришлось проходить через то же, что и он.
          Углубившись в собственные невесёлые мысли, Изабелла пропускает появление высокого стройного всадника, осторожно выехавшего из зелёной чащи. Путник натягивает поводья, останавливает коня, опытным взглядом бывалого воина медленно осматривает представший его взору безмятежный ночной пейзаж, внимательно выискивая возможно таящуюся в этой тишине засаду, и только после сего действия позволяет скакуну подъехать ближе к дому.
          Принцессе на секунду чудится, что за окном слышится цокот копыт, и мелькает какая-то тень. Она с затаённой надеждой и трепетом робко вглядывается в темноту через оконный проём, но разглядеть в этом мраке ей ничего не удаётся. Наверное, очередная игра воображения, всё-таки страшно и непривычно — находиться вот так одной и беззащитной за много миль от дома в глухом, заброшенном после военных действий месте, в ожидании неизвестно чего. Но Изабелла не жалеет о своём решении, она садится поближе к огню, устремляет свой ясный взор куда-то вдаль, терпеливо верит и надеется, делая вид, будто способна в безлунной ночи заметить приезд сэра Уоллеса.
          Могли ли шпионы достопочтимого свёкра или мужа прознать о её помощи шотландскому мятежнику, поднявшему народ на восстание? Изабелла была крайне осторожна и осмотрительна во всём, что касалось тайной переписки с сэром Уильямом, о которой знала лишь ближайшая и самая надёжная наперсница-служанка. Да и самому великому Эдуарду вряд ли бы пришло в голову следить за невесткой. Как и его сын, он не слишком-то интересовался принцессой и её жизнью, особенно после той поездки к сэру Уоллесу для попытки заключения мира между ним и Англией. Старый король считал единственным предназначением женщины вынашивать детей. Он вообще был убеждён, что любая женщина, будь то хоть самая знатная образованная дама, способна лишь сидеть у себя в покоях, часами занимаясь рукоделием или расхаживать по замку в красивом платье, подчёркивая достоинство и богатство своего мужа, да ублажать оного по первому требованию на любовном ложе. А уж когда Изабелла вернулась без сундука золота, вверенного ей, чтобы посулить сэру Уильяму в качестве соблазнительной награды за принятие щедрого предложения от Эдуарда Длинноногого, король и вовсе перестал скрывать своё надменно-презрительное отношение, полагая, что ума у будущей королевы ещё меньше, чем у маленькой птички, каждый день прилетавшей петь на дереве в саду, окружающем замок. Экая глупость — жертвовать деньги сиротам, лишившимся родителей во время военных действий!
          Муж Изабеллы — Эдуард Второй был попросту слабохарактерным никчёмным дураком, которого интересовали лишь модные наряды, богатые пиршества и общество самых миловидных юношей королевства. Он мог только поддакивать во всём отцу, не имея собственной головы на плечах. От него молодой принц умудрился унаследовать худшие черты: чёрствость, жестокость, жадность и стремление упиваться собственной властью. К великому сожалению родителя, умение складно мыслить, просчитывать свои действия на много ходов вперёд, стойкость, хладнокровие потомку не передались.
          — Миледи, — тишину позади неё внезапно нарушает тихий и спокойный голос, постоянно чудившийся ей в романтических девичьих грёзах. Голос, который она мечтала ещё хоть раз услышать наяву.
          Изабелла вздрагивает от неожиданности и резко поднимается со своего места, поворачиваясь к сэру Уильяму. Сердце звонко бьётся в груди, эхом отдаваясь в ушах. Он стоит напротив неё, у дверного проёма, точно такой же, как и при первой их встрече, одетый в простой, видавший не одну битву килт, наполовину оголяющий крепкие мускулистые ноги, и обычную рубаху из грубого сукна с коротким рукавом, не скрывающую так же бугрившихся на могучих руках мышц. Его чело не обвивает корона с драгоценными каменьями, распущенные густые волосы не уложены и не завиты по последней английской моде, одежды не украшают золотые вышитые узоры, однако он смотрится сейчас куда более величественно и благородно, чем когда-либо выглядел или будет выглядеть король Эдуард или наследный принц. Вот она, истинная сила простого люда — несгибаемая воля, бесстрашие, безумная жажда свободы, готовность умереть за родину в любой момент, о которой Изабелла не подозревала ранее.
          Сэр Уоллес несколько долгих секунд смотрит на неё, прямо, не моргая, видимо, ожидая, что она первой начнёт разговор и объяснит причины своего странного поведения. Но принцесса не может ответить, всё, что она в состоянии сейчас делать, это жадно всматриваться в него, подмечая каждую мелочь, например, вон тот новый небольшой шрам на лбу, и стараться сохранить в памяти на всю жизнь этот облик.
          — Я получил ваше письмо, — тихо продолжает сэр Уильям, неторопливой походкой приближаясь к ней.
          Изабелла по-прежнему молчит, лишь робкая, радостная улыбка невольно трогает соблазнительные пухлые губы, а в груди разливается неведомое доселе приятное тепло. Она готова провести вот так вечность, просто стоя напротив него, наслаждаясь близостью и взором ярких, выразительных лазоревых глаз.
          — Вы уже второй раз предупреждаете меня об опасности, — могучая рука медленно ложится на балку перекрытия в потолке, — почему?
          Его взгляд прожигает, заставляет ощущать непривычную тяжесть внизу живота и хотеть чего-то неприличного, неизведанного. Устыдившись самой себя, принцесса резко опускает голову. Нет, она умрёт сейчас, от того, что он всё-таки приехал. Тут, наконец, Изабелла вспоминает то, о чём не написала в письме и что намеревалась использовать как предлог для их встречи.
           — В следующем месяце на север отправится новый груз. Там будет еда и оружие… Груз…
          Она прерывается, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Голос дрожит и срывается, совсем неподобающе для особы королевских кровей.
          — Остановитесь, — мягко, но властно сэр Уоллес прерывает её сбивчивую речь, наклоняется ближе, пытаясь разглядеть взволнованное лицо.
          Изабелла вновь шумно вздыхает, прежде чем опять взглянуть на сэра Уильяма.
          — Почему вы помогаете?
          Тягучая невыносимо долгая пауза, пронзительный и выжидающий, но в то же время столь ласковый и нежный взгляд. Муж, да и никто в целом свете, никогда так на неё не смотрел.
          — Почему мне?
          Этот полушёпот сводит с ума, а близость пьянит, заставляя бежать по телу миллионы мурашек.
          Изабелле хочется шагнуть к нему, уничтожить остатки расстояния между ними, прижаться вспотевшим лбом к могучей груди, обвить руками за шею, коснуться, почувствовать его теплоту и запах, но одновременно с этим в голове проскальзывает и малодушная мысль о побеге. Можно просто развернуться и уйти, навсегда избавив себя от терзаний и необходимости говорить ему правду. Она больше не в состоянии скрывать свои эмоции, не тогда, когда он так открыто глядит на неё, безмолвно требуя ответа.
          — Из-за того, как вы сейчас смотрите на меня, — как приговор, отрывисто произносит Изабелла, вновь опускает голову и крепко зажмуривается, словно ожидает, что он сейчас громко рассмеётся над её наивными словами.
          Впервые в жизни она испытывает такой трепет наедине с мужчиной, греховное желание и одновременно радость и предвкушение.
          Но сэр Уильям не смеётся и не говорит больше ни слова, лишь молча наклоняется к ней совсем близко, опалив горячим дыханием заалевшие щёки. Он не целует первый, предоставляя право выбора Изабелле, но она сама приподнимает лицо и с неожиданной страстью впивается в его губы, неумело и жадно, будто ждала этого момента всю жизнь, крепко обхватывает руками за шею, словно опасаясь, что прямо сейчас он растворится, превратится в прах, подобно несбыточной грёзе. Но сэр Уоллес вовсе не собирается никуда исчезать, он отвечает ей на поцелуй с не меньшей страстью и нежностью. Сердце бьётся в груди раненным соловьём. Оторвавшись от него на мгновение, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Изабелла вновь прижимается к нему всем телом, утыкается носом в волосы, вдыхает непередаваемый аромат железа, гари, крови, пряных трав, сена и чего-то ещё… Запах новый и неизведанный, в замке ни один приближённый короля не мог бы пахнуть именно так, но ей безумно нравится этот аромат, он опьяняет не меньше, чем крепкое горячее мускулистое тело рядом. Для себя она решает, что это и есть терпкий запах свободы.
          Принцесса чувствует, как осторожно, словно боясь причинить боль, его могучие руки ложатся ей на талию, а губы нежно, лёгкими прикосновениями начинают исследовать шею. Изабелла откидывает голову назад, чтобы ему было удобнее целовать её. Ладони сэра Уильяма с удивительной мягкостью и осторожностью, не присущими обычному воину, плавно скользят вниз, оглаживают узкие бёдра сквозь ткань платья, а потом вновь поднимаются, едва касаясь, проводят кончиками пальцев по рукам, позвоночнику, плечам. Затем он резко отстраняется от неё, окидывает с ног до головы таким взглядом, от которого даже кончики ушей начинают пылать, и вновь, ни слова ни говоря, без усилий, как песчинку, поднимает на руки и несёт к уцелевшей кровати, бережно опускает на покрывало и ложится сверху, поставив сжатые в кулаки руки по обе стороны от её головы. Наверное, нужно что-то сказать ему, объясниться или напомнить о своём брачном обете, оттолкнуть, ударить за неподобающее поведение и уйти, гордо вздёрнув нос. Изабелла понимает, если она этого не сделает, то сейчас здесь произойдёт — нечто такое сокровенное, тайное, о чём любили шептаться её фрейлины в самых отдалённых и малолюдных уголках замка ещё дома, во Франции. Некое таинство, священный обряд, предназначенный лишь для мужа и жены. Эдуард Второй лишь раз заглянул в её покои после свадьбы, предпочитая делить своё ложе с компаниями самых красивых и искушённых в любовных утехах юношами королевства, чему она была несказанно рада и каждый день молила деву Марию о том, чтобы так оно и оставалось впредь.
          Изабелла отлично помнит, как служанки в узких коридорах нашёптывали ей на ушко перед венчанием истории о первой брачной ночи, о том, каким это может быть страшным и болезненным испытанием для юной девушки, сопровождаемым даже кровопотерей, если новоявленный муж не проявит достаточно терпения и деликатности. Ну, и, конечно, никуда не девается риск сразу же понести дитя. Соитие с Эдуардом не принесло ничего. Было неловко, неприятно и больно, крови же пролилось совсем немного, но Изабелла вовсе не была уверена, что когда-нибудь захочет повторить подобное добровольно, а не из-за обязательного супружеского долга. Но сейчас наедине с другим мужчиной принцессе не важны эти наветы, не имеет значения, какой тяжкий грех перед ликом бога она совершает, опустившись до измены тому, кому принесла нерушимые клятвы верности в церкви перед распятым Иисусом Христом. Она жаждет той тайной сокровенной близости, о которой вычитала в запрещённых книгах, мечтает познать эту страсть именно с сэром Уоллесом и только с ним, даже если цена потом окажется непомерно высокой.
          Словно почувствовав волнение принцессы, сэр Уильям вновь впивается в раскрасневшиеся припухлые губы, на сей раз его язык оказывается у неё во рту, дерзко и дразняще лаская её собственный. Изабелла запускает дрожащие, непослушные пальцы в густые, длинные волосы сэра Уоллеса, а он уже жадно покрывает поцелуями её лицо: лоб, виски, нос, щёки, затем вновь перемещается на шею, скользя всё ниже, туда, где проходит линия целомудренно-высокого выреза платья. Принцессе кажется, что на тех участках кожи, которых касается сэр Уильям, остаются самые настоящие ожоги, плоть словно плавится и горит под натиском чужих алчных губ. Его руки осторожно тянут вниз с плечей узорчатую, богато расшитую ткань, большие ладони с лёгкостью целиком обхватывают маленькую, изящную грудь, шершавые, загрубевшие от постоянного использования оружия пальцы задевают соски, и Изабелла разом забывает обо всём, даже о том, как нужно правильно дышать. Все прежние мысли, терзания и волнения выветриваются из головы, но он на этом не останавливается. Руки продолжают стягивать такую лишнюю сейчас одежду, спускаются ниже, к плоскому животу, а язык меж тем оставляет на теле влажные дорожки. Непроизвольно принцесса начинает выгибаться от прикосновений сэра Уоллеса, ей хочется кричать, стонать в голос. Одной рукой она всё ещё судорожно цепляется за него, а второй пытается зажать себе рот. Это слишком прекрасно, куда лучше, чем описания подобных сцен в романтических книгах, которые Изабелла читала когда-то, ещё до замужества, мечтая о чистой и светлой любви, о принце, что окажется добрым и благородным рыцарем и преклонит колено в знак готовности подарить ей свою верность, преданность и обожание, после чего отнесёт её в их общие покои на ложе с шёлковыми простынями, чтобы сделать навечно своей. Но сейчас ей не важны наличие титула и сияющих доспехов у её рыцаря, пышность убранства окружающей обстановки. Она готова отдаться в бедном крестьянском домишке, на старой деревянной кровати мужчине с грубыми от тяжкого физического труда руками, совсем не благородного происхождения… И Изабелла счастлива…
          Рука сэра Уильяма опускается на самый низ живота, касаясь завитка тёмных волос. Принцесса вздрагивает, её бьёт дрожь, она инстинктивно старается прикрыть свою наготу ладонями и свести ноги вместе, чтобы он не увидел самого сокровенного.
          — Не прячьтесь, вы прекрасны, — вновь звучит его тихий успокаивающий шёпот, которому невозможно не подчиниться.
          Она крепко зажмуривается, кусает губы, комкая в пальцах от волнения ткань платья, однако позволяет ему спуститься ещё ниже, аккуратно развести свои ноги, устроиться между бёдер и как следует рассмотреть себя. А он действительно не спешит сразу продолжать свои постыдные ласки. Приоткрыв глаза, Изабелла видит, как черты его лица смягчаются, губы трогает нежная улыбка, а взгляд тёплым голубым огоньком скользит по её почти обнажённому телу. Принцесса читает в его ярко-горящем взоре голод, страсть и откровенное любование. И лишь потом он наклоняется совсем низко и жарко целует Изабеллу по внутренней стороне бедра. Его ладони меж тем касаются самых сокровенных мест, сперва почти невесомо, осторожно, постепенно надавливая всё сильнее на чувствительные точки, о существовании которых она не подозревала до сего момента. Когда принцесса ощущает небывалую влажность между ног, сэр Уоллес беспрепятственно проникает пальцами внутрь её лона. На несколько секунд он замирает, словно хочет дать ей время привыкнуть к вторжению, а затем начинает не спеша двигаться, плавно растягивая узкие стеночки. Изабелле кажется, что она умирает и сразу же возвращается к жизни с каждым новым толчком. Нет, Эдуард не умел так сводить с ума, не заставлял краснеть и проклинать себя за похотливые приземлённые мысли.
          Она смутно помнит, как, осмелев, требовательно притягивает сэра Уильяма к себе, как жарко целует, почти до боли терзая желанные соблазнительные губы, с каким нетерпением помогает избавиться ему от одежды, как обнимает за испещрённую множеством шрамов спину и жарко шепчет на ухо, почти умоляя взять её поскорее.
          Они не дают друг другу никаких обещаний, не клянутся в любви, слова им не нужны. Изабелла вовсе не глупа и не так наивна, как думает король со своими приближёнными, она слишком хорошо понимает, что для сэра Уоллеса в целом мире существовала и будет существовать лишь одна женщина — умершая жена. Даже при первой их встрече на мирных переговорах, он сам признался, что разоткровенничался с ней потому, что увидел в будущей королеве Англии утерянную возлюбленную… Как удивительно, нелепо и смешно… Эта женщина абсолютно чужой ей человек, она никогда не была с ней знакома, не видела в лицо, даже имени не знает, но здесь и сейчас является её бледной тенью. То, что сэр Уильям в данную секунду страстно целует, ласкает и обнимает нагое тело Изабеллы — своеобразная благодарность за помощь и мимолётное желание, не более. Наверное, он просто тоже устал от этой войны, устал от одиночества, от череды бесконечных потерь и разрушений. Здесь, далеко от родины, наедине с ней, он может ненадолго забыться, стать обычным беспечным, умеющим радоваться самым простым вещам, Уильямом Уоллесом, которым он был до того, как англичане отобрали у него надежду на мирную и счастливую жизнь в окружении семьи. Пусть так, пусть хоть на одну ночь, но она будет счастлива уже от того, что смогла подарить ему немного своего тепла, поддержки и любви. Изабелла отчего-то знает — воспоминания об этой встрече она пронесёт через всю свою жизнь и даже лет через двадцать будет помнить всё так же чётко, словно это было вчера. Даже если этой их встрече суждено стать последней. Даже если забудет он. И ещё принцесса уверена, что никогда не пожалеет о своём решении отдаться ему.
          Сэр Уильям входит в неё с той же нежностью и осторожностью, с какой ласкал ранее. Вопросительно всматривается во влажное от пота и слёз лицо Изабеллы, проводит по её щеке ладонью и, получив утвердительный короткий кивок, начинает медленно двигаться, сопровождая свои действия поцелуями. Подушечки пальцев очерчивают контур вокруг губ Изабеллы, слегка царапая бархатистую кожу, перемещаются по подбородку и шее вниз, вновь ложатся на грудь. Широкие ладони смыкаются на ней, требовательно сминая и массируя. Сэр Уоллес шумно выдыхает воздух, слегка прикрывает голубые, как шотландское небо, глаза. Он всё ещё сдерживает свои желания, осторожничает, боясь причинить боль и неудобство. Но Изабелла хочет получить всё от сегодняшней ночи. Она хочет получить всё от Уильяма, всю его страсть, нежность, даже ярость, целиком и без остатка. Принцесса обвивает его за бёдра ногами, прижимается ещё теснее, так, словно желает стать с ним одним целым, безмолвно прося ускориться, дать волю истинным чувствам. И он с не меньшим воодушевлением впивается в её шею губами, входит в подготовленное, сочащееся влагой лоно на всю длину, быстрее с каждым новым толчком. Окружающая действительность плывёт перед взором Изабеллы, всё мутнеет, мир будто растворяется в ярких красках, на стенах жалкой лачуги появляются разноцветные пятна. Они сверкают подобно звёздам на ночном небосводе. Принцессе кажется, что на какое-то мгновение и она сама перестаёт существовать, превращается в такое же яркое пятно и начинает парить вверху под потолком, проходит сквозь крышу, летит к мягким, словно вата, облакам. Изабелла не чувствует рук и ног, лишь некое приятное покалывание на кончиках того, что некогда являлось её пальцами. Может, в действительности она уже давно умерла и попала в рай? Иначе как объяснить это бесконечное, всеобъемлющее блаженство? Постепенно пятна исчезают в небытие, их место занимают глаза: огромные, яркие, пронзительно-голубые. Глаза, которые потом будут много раз являться к ней во снах, полных несбыточных надежд и грусти.
          Наконец, излившись, Изабелла опускается с небес на землю, способность трезво мыслить возвращается к ней, а вместе с тем и внезапное осознание случившегося. Она вновь ощущает стыд за то, что позволила сэру Уильяму творить с собой несколько минут назад, шёпотом моля не останавливаться и постанывая при этом в голос, за то, как сильно желала и хотела чужое тело, за то, что наслаждалась каждой секундой их соития, мечтая, чтобы как можно дольше он не покидал её лона. Изабелла пытается поднять с пола упавшее платье, отстраниться и отвернуться к стене, но сэр Уоллес не позволяет принцессе этого сделать. Он по-прежнему крепко прижимает её к себе, обвив мускулистой рукой поперёк талии, успокаивающе поглаживает, целуя в висок, и даёт понять, что ничего ужасного или постыдного она не совершила.
          Изабелла облегчённо кладёт голову ему на грудь, наслаждаясь прикосновением губ к своим волосам. Она ощущает себя усталой, опустошённой, но бесконечно счастливой. Костёр давно догорел, но принцесса не чувствует холода, её согревает горячий, словно печка, лежащий совсем рядом сэр Уильям. Она не помнит, сколько времени они вот так провели в постели, по-прежнему не произнеся ни слова. Каждый из них думал о чём-то своём, у каждого имелось, что сказать другому, но оба упорно молчали. Сэр Уоллес, наверное, мог бы поблагодарить её за помощь и за то, что она приняла и поняла его стремления, поддержала в трудную минуту, ничего не прося и не требуя взамен, пылко и искренне, о чём он никогда не забудет. Изабелла могла бы признаться, что любит, по-настоящему, всей душой, несмотря на огромную пропасть, разделяющую их, и всегда будет любить, пусть они никогда и не смогут быть вместе.
          Расслабленный сэр Уильям ненадолго погружается в беспокойную дрёму, и она, вглядываясь в его усталое, худое лицо, украшенное двумя шрамами, одним у правого глаза, вторым на лбу, гадает, как же давно он не спал по-настоящему, не на холодной земле или мокрой траве, а в постели, крепким и безмятежным сном, не отягощённым печальными думами, в объятиях женщины. Она же сейчас заснуть не может. Ведь если поддаться соблазнительному желанию смежить веки, то время до утра пролетит совсем незаметно, а ей хочется оттянуть горький и неизбежный момент прощания. Изабелла смотрит в окно, вслушивается в уханье совы и стрекотание сверчков снаружи, чувствует, как мерно вздымается грудь сэра Уоллеса под её головой. Она лежит так почти неподвижно, пока на горизонте не начинает маячить новый день, возвещая о своём появлении бледными, ещё холодными солнечными лучами.
          Сэр Уильям просыпается мгновенно, стоит лишь первому лучу робко проступить на его лице, сказывается привычка рано вставать при тяжёлой походной жизни. Ему пора возвращаться к своим людям, туда, где ждут своего защитника сотни обездоленных, голодающих, потерявших всё шотландцев, верящих, что именно он приведёт Шотландию к победе, освободит от тяжкого гнёта англичан. А ей... Ей нужно возвращаться к свёкру-тирану и неверному, опостылевшему супругу, чтобы ходить незримой тенью по замку, тая радость от тайного свидания, как птицу в клетке, хранить в сердце запретное чувство любви к мятежнику, вышивать цветы в своих покоях, думая лишь о нём, да неспешно прогуливаться по саду в компании верной служанки.
          Сэр Уоллес не уезжает сразу. Оказавшись за порогом дома, на мягкой зелёной лужайке, он оборачивается к принцессе, делает шаг навстречу, властно, почти собственнически сжимает в объятиях, приподнимая над землёй, и долго целует, словно тоже хочет навсегда сохранить у себя в памяти этот момент, или боясь, что забудет она… Его руки гладят спину Изабеллы, неприлично опускаются ниже поясницы, касаются бёдер, отчего в душу закрадывается робкая надежда: быть может, со временем сэр Уильям смог бы забыть умершую жену и полюбить её? Но что это меняет? У него свои обязательства, у неё свои. Хотя, вот, кажется, если он сейчас предложит ей сбежать с ним, поехать рука об руку в Шотландию, бросить всё, забыть все наветы, наставления родителей и собственное предназначение, она согласится, не раздумывая. Но он, конечно, не предлагает ничего подобного. А Изабелла, естественно, никогда не сможет проследовать за ним, слишком велика ответственность перед будущим страны.
          Наконец, сэр Уоллес так же молча отстраняется, будто не он несколько минут назад заключал в порыве нежности принцессу в объятия. Она на прощание проводит по его руке своей ладонью, слегка сжимает пальцы, пока он медленно отходит к лошади… Вот их телесная близость полностью разорвана, сэр Уильям ловко запрыгивает в седло верного коня, нетерпеливо переступающего копытами, трогает поводья и уезжает, не оглядываясь. Изабелла же ещё долго стоит у дерева и смотрит ему вслед.
          Больше всего на свете, всей душой она сейчас желает никогда не услышать вести о смерти или пленении сэра Уильяма. Пусть погибнет король, никчёмный муж-размазня, но только не он. Он должен жить, а с ним и его горячо любимая Шотландия…
    
    


End file.
